Love is all that matters
by If We Burn You Burn With Us123
Summary: Richard Cypher the seeker of truth and the beautiful mother confessor Kahlan Amnell. Are in love but cannot do the deed of making love because there is many danger's like Kahlan can unleash her power and confess Richard which is very bad cause the seeker will not for fill his duty's. He will put his life in danger over Kahlan's. but what will happen. from Kahlan's P.O.V
1. Chapter 1

**Love is all that matters**

**Hey I love legend of the seeker it's like one of my all-time favourite shows. Here is a story that kind of just popped up in my mind. **

Richard Cypher the seeker of truth and the beautiful mother confessor Kahlan Amnell. Are in love but cannot do the deed of making love because there is many danger's like Kahlan can unleash her power and confess Richard which is very bad cause the seeker will not for fill his duty's. He will put his life in danger over Kahlan's. but what will happen when the wizard of the first order Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander finds a ancient spell that can keep Kahlan from unleashing her magic.

**Kahlan's P.O.V**

We are traveling through the great land of D'Hara . We have just finished our quest to defeat the Keeper. We came across a small inn on our way back to heartland "we must stay here for one night, we cannot starve ourselves" says Zed then Richard my love which can never be says "always thinking about your stomach old man" Zed laughs and then we make our way into the small cottage "hmm that's strange there's no one here" says Cara the Mord-sith then suddenly a group of daharen soldiers run through the door and charge at us with their swords. I grab my daggers from my weapon holder on my leg and I trow the dagger at one of the daharen soldiers and I run up to one that Richard has on his knees and I confess him.

I fall back into Richards arms and the man says "command me mother confessor" I then say "who are you and why did you attack us?" the man answered back "my lady I am Kevin Blackmore and we attacked because you're the seeker and you're the mother confessor and we had strict orders to attack if we saw you" I then commanded him "who gave you the orders" he said "commander Demmin Nass" Richard then said "why did he give you these orders" the man then gave me a strange look "I only answer to her" he said as he pointed at me. I then said "answer his question" "well there is ancient scroll that holds a spell that can keep you from been affected by any magic" a surprised look came over Zeds face and he said "I once heard of this scroll it has great power, but only a certain person can use it plus I am the only wizard with the power to grant such a spell. And if we can find this scroll I can grant the spell on Richard and no magic will affect him like his sister" Richard said "what about the sword of truth will it make it just like a normal person wielding it or will it still have it power with me wielding it?" zed looked up and answered Richard question "yes it will still have its power and yes you can still use it"

Cara said "we must find that scroll Kahlan ask him if there is some kind of map or something" "ok it there a map that can lead us too it" I said to the man named Kevin "yes commander nass has it" a frown appeared on me, Cara, Zed and Richards face now we have to fight commander Nass.

**Ok this is my first ever legend of the seeker fanfic so I'm not that good at fight scenes and shit but I will get better.**

**Please review and add to your favourites and follow this story **

**Feel free to follow me on twitter so you can ask me when I update and what I will be doing about this story**

**Twitter: squeelykeeley**


	2. finally, i can kiss him

**Love is all that matters ****Chapter: Two**

**A\N Hey guy I would like to thank you guys for all the reviews. And with no further of do here is chapter two of love is all that matters. Hope you like it.**

**Kahlan's P.O.V**

Finally we have reached our destination. We have been traveling on horseback for 3 days. Through the ragged land, trough many destroyed villages. I have seen up to two hundred dead bodies scattered across the land we have travelled. And only few are alive.

We hide behind a bush and watch the daharen base camp. It looks as if there are fifteen to twenty Soldiers there.

There are ten Soldiers on look out. They haven't got many weapons on them so it will be fairly easy to get the scroll. And get out in the nik of time.

"Okay so what's the plan" Cara's words bring me out of my thought. Richards answers after a minute of thinking "Well the plan is waltz in there get the scroll and try and not get each other killed." Zed makes a motion with his hands meaning no "actually, I will be granting a spell which enables us to get in there while, there frozen and they will not recall being frozen" says Zed, and that sounds like a splendid idea. "Ok how long will it take for you to do the spell" I ask. We already know where the scroll is. its in general Nass's safe. And Cara knows the combination because she's the mordsith and all.

"I all ready did the spell. get your stuff together. You have two hours before the spell is worn off. And be careful."

Zed is staying behind.

We walk towards the gate and Zed must have opened it. We walk in and every living being is standing still like a statue.

We walk into general Nass's tent and he is standing near his safe with a map in his hands.

"he has the map" I whisper Richard clearly hears me and grabs the map out of his hands. "it is labelled the map of the accent scroll of great Leighton the third" Richard says. I blurt out "she's one of the original witches the first witch of all time. She died over twenty hundred years ago, Zed is a descendent of her family. That is why he is the only one who can grant the spell."

Richard rolls up the map and we run to Zed.

We find him enjoying some grossling.

"we found the map" Cara says a smile spreads across Zeds face "Ok so where's the scroll" zed says "it doesn't say" I say "hand it to me" Zed says while wipping the Greece of his hands. Richard hands him the Map. He looks at the map and says "well it looks like its right under Kahlan's feet. You see that only a blood relative can read the map and the scroll, and I suppose Kahlan's has told you that Leighton the third is my assister" we all nod and I say "so are you gonna dig up the scroll" Zed swishes his hand and he chants some random words and a tube lads in his hands.

"Well are you gonna read it" Richard says his voice full of hope. Zed nods

He reads the scroll and nods. "Ok" Zed begins "Richard stand here" he says pointing next to me. "I will grant the spell" he chants away and Richard falls to his knees. I cloud of fog comes from his body. I am worried if this kills him I will die, I will drive a sword trough my own heart.

Zed stop's chanting and Richard stands back up and he looks fine

"ok so how do we know it worked" cara says "well get your Agiel out and use it on him and if it conflicts no pain then it has worked" says Zed. Cara pulls out her Agiel. She brings it up to Richard chest and pushes the Agiel in. it does nothing he just stands still. Not even fazed

I walk up to Richard and kiss him passionately.

Everybody gasps

**A\N ok this is the last chapter of love is all that matters hope you liked it. And yes I know its short but I might make a sequal or something.**

**Please leave a review and favourite me and follow me.**

**xx**


End file.
